Chili Fries and Pickles
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: "You forget Ben, I am essentially you. I know when our behaviour is... Well... When it differs from the norm, shall we say" Ben and Albedo bonding, Bevin and Mpreg. Don't like, don't read.


**Okay guys, before I get haters about Mpreg, may I remind you there are many other Mpreg Bevin stories on this website and their excuse is the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. Thusly, that is my excuse as well. Besides, its technically canon. I mean, Big Chill was pregnant so... **

**Also, the name of this story is kinda random, I know. I didn't know what to call it, so I named it after what two of the characters ate with their smoothies. This story was only written because I wanted to write something with pregnant Ben, and wanted to include Albedo, but I wanted Kevin to be the baby daddy. Thusly, this happened.  
**

It was a windy day in Bellwood, the wind pulling the tree's so roughly it appeared they would uproot and fly away. Residents were keeping off the streets, hiding inside their homes from the fierce winds. At least, most of them.

This windy day found Benjamin Tennyson sitting inside his favourite place to be, no matter what it was like outside; Mr. Smoothie.

The brunette was seated in a booth, his green jacket zipped up, holding in all the warmth it possibly could. His eyes were closed as he appreciated the drink, his legs crossed in the booth, sneakers making gentle squeaks against the plastic of the booth whenever the teen shifted his weight.

The teen hummed softly in appreciation, enjoying the mixed flavours pleasantly assaulting his tongue. He heard the door open, and footsteps approaching his table. He cocked his head to the side in confusion when the sneakers emitted gentle squeaks against the linoleum floor, signifying they were wet.

The footsteps stopped beside him, bringing with them the smell of chili fries and pickles. Ben slowly opened his toxic green eyes to peek up at his friend, a smile cracking at his lips. He raised a curious eyebrow

"Albedo. What happened to you?"

"It started raining" the ruby eyed teen replied, moving to take a seat on the other side of the booth, removing his rain soaked red jacket

Ben reached out and gently pushed a smoothie towards the white haired teenager, and Albedo gratefully took it, taking a sip and humming appreciatively. He then fished around in his bag, finally smiling when he grasped something. He pulled it out, setting it on the table and pushing it towards Ben.

"My pickles!" Be exclaimed eagerly, taking his lips away from the smoothie only briefly. They latched back onto the straw and sucked greedily while he grabbed the jar and wrenched it open.

He leaned forward and smelled the aroma leaking from the jar, humming again, a small smile gracing his lips. He moved his lips from the smoothie and fished a pickle out of the jar, taking a bite of it and sighing at the crunch.

Albedo chuckled softly as he watched his counterpart, grabbing the other item from his bag. He placed the container of chili fries on the table, digging in eagerly.

"See" Ben stated between bites of the pickle in his hand "Isn't it so much more fun being good"

Albedo took a moment to consider the question, then shrugged

"I suppose so" he paused, shoving a few more fries into his mouth. He chewed in silence, and when he finished he cracked a grin at the brunette in front of him "So Ben"

The brunette looked up from his smoothie, raising a curious eyebrow. He swallowed heavily to clear his mouth so he could speak

"Yes?" he shoved half of a pickle into his mouth and began chewing eagerly

"I assume you haven't told Kevin yet?" Ben choked on his pickle

Forcing himself to swallow he took a few ragged breaths, his cheeks bright red

"How did you know?!" he hissed

Albedo raised an eyebrow

"You forget Ben, I am essentially you. I know when our behaviour is... Well... When it differs from the norm, shall we say" he paused "I assume it's Kevin's"

Ben choked on his breath, sending a frantic and terrified glare at his counterpart.

"W-What makes you say that?"

"Oh please Ben. I know what aliens you have unlocked in the Ultimatrix. I also know that Big Chill already got you pregnant, and that won't happen again in our lifetime. None of the other one's do that. And, those that do, will not do it in your lifetime"

Ben's blush brightened, and he shoved another pickle into his mouth. He swallowed, taking a sip of his smoothie before speaking

"No" he stated "I haven't told Kevin"

"I thought so"

Both fell silent, one eating pickles, the other eating his chili fries. Albedo silently observed as Ben's face distorted into a mask of confusion and worry. The brunette slowly raised his green gaze to meet that of his white haired and ruby eyed counterpart.

"How... Do you think he'll take it?" Ben's voice was barely a whisper

Albedo shrugged honestly

"One can't be sure with these things. Adding Kevin to the mix makes it that much harder to say" Ben's gaze dropped to the table once again, and Albedo reached out, gently placing his hand over Ben's on the table "But, adding you in the mix changes the outcome"

Ben raised his gaze, cocking his head to the side in confusion and raising an eyebrow

"How so?"

"He's in love with you, Ben" Albedo stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "He'll support you. I've seen him risk his life for you, countless times. Many people have seen it. It'll be okay"

A grin slowly spread across Ben's lips

"Thanks, Albedo"

The ruby eyed teen nodded, looking down to his empty supply of chili fries.

"I disgust myself" he muttered, grabbing the garbage and throwing it in the waste bin, before returning to Ben and pulling his jacket back on "If you'll excuse me, I wish to get more fries, and I have people to meet. Call me later?"

"Sure" Ben smiled "Julie is supposed to be meeting me here with Gwen in a few minutes anyways. I'll call you when I get home"

Albedo nodded, turning and hurrying out the door and into the wind and rain. Ben was silent, eating another pickle as he waited for the girls to show up. The door swung open and two sets of footsteps rushed towards him. Ben looked up again, first spotting Julie.

The girl smiled down at him, removing her pink sweater and tossing it away as she took a seat. Gwen took a seat beside her, unzipping her black jacket and pushing it off to the side.

"Mana shield" she explained before he could ask "What's with the pickles?"

Ben's cheeks turned a slight pink and he took another bite of a pickle

"What?" he swallowed "A guy can't eat pickles around here?"

Gwen cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, whereas Julie's eyes flew open in shock and a squeal escaped her. She practically leapt over the table, laying across the tabletop to throw her arms around Ben.

"I'm so happy for you!" she cried

Ben's cheeks flushed deeper, turning scarlet

"Julie-"

"What?" Gwen asked in confusion

"He's pregnant!" Julie whispered eagerly to her friend, careful to ensure nobody else in the building -which was only themselves and the workers- could hear them.

Ben looked away, eating yet another pickle while Gwen stared at him in bewilderment. Suddenly he was being hugged. Just as soon as it was instigated, it was over. Ben blinked a few times, before turning to face his cousin.

"Does Kevin know?" she asked softly

Ben shook his head

"No" he muttered "No he doesn't"

Gwen cocked her head to the side, about to ask why. However a second later realization clicked in her mind and she frowned sympathetically, reaching over to place her hand over his on the table.

"He'll support you" she assured him

She watched in silence as Ben finished off the last pickle before gulping down the juice. She giggled softly. He sighed, screwing the cap back on, pushing it off to the side.

"I hope so" he muttered "I can't hide this forever. I'm going to get fat"

Both girls glared at him

"You aren't going to get fat" Julie scolded "However, the cravings might be hard to explain"

"And mood swings" Gwen added sympathetically

Ben groaned

"I'm doomed" he allowed his face to fall forward, making sharp contact with the table "He's going to leave me"

"No he won't" both girls assured him

Gwen jumped when her phone rang. Sending Ben an apologetic glance she flicked it open and brought it to her ear

"Hello?" she asked softly

"Gwen" her mother responded "Can you and Julie please come home? Your father and I want to go out"

"Yea, okay mom. We'll be home in a few"

She hung up the phone, thrusting the device back into her pocket

"We have to go. You coming with us?"

The brunette nodded, heaving himself to his feet and following the girls out the door. Gwen immediately put a mana shield around them, protecting them from the harsh wind and rain.

They stopped at Ben's house, and before either girls could say a word Ben muttered a tired thanks before rushing out of the shield and into his house. When he was inside he rushed up the stairs, glad he was home alone.

He changed his clothing, into jogging pants and one of the shirts Kevin had forgotten there, examining himself in the mirror. He turned to the side, sighing softly when he spotted the very small, barely significant bump.

He yanked the shirt down harshly, grabbing his cell phone and trudging down the stairs to the fridge. He dug through it, and pulled out the jar of pickles. Nodding to himself he grabbed it and made his way into the living room, dropping heavily onto the couch.

He opened the jar and ate a pickle before picking up his cell phone and dialling Albedo's number. The other teen picked up on the third ring.

"Ben" he greeted warmly "How did the girls take it?"

"Pretty good actually" he paused for a moment "Can you come over?"

"I'm on my way" was Albedo's reply before the line went dead

Ben sighed, dropping his arm to hang off the couch, the phone slipping form his grasp and hitting the floor with a dull thud. He ate another pickle, unfortunately the last in the jar, and drank the juice eagerly before sighing again.

He screwed the cap back on and stood, taking it through the house and to the recycling. He tossed it into the bin and returned to the fridge, digging through it for a drink. Settling on peach juice he made his way back to the living room, smiling when he spotted Albedo laying across one of the couches.

"Hey" he greeted

Albedo turned to look at him

"Hey" the ruby eyed teen replied softly, righting himself so he could stand and walk over to Ben. He took a seat on the couch beside the brunette "Have you told Kevin?"

Ben shook his head

"I will next time I see him. He deserves to find out in person"

Albedo nodded, eyes widening in shock when Ben leaned over, resting his cheek on the white haired teen's shoulder. Ben sighed softly. Flicking his gaze to look at Albedo.

"Sounds like a plan" he muttered, seeing the raw and undisguised panic in Ben's toxic green eyes

The other teen nodded slowly, his gaze flicking to the clock, then to the floor

"I'm glad you're on our side now" he muttered "It's nice to have guy can talk to" he paused "Other than the one I'm dating" he paused, before opening his mouth to explain himself

Albedo chuckled, cutting him off

"It's okay, Ben. I get it" he smiled, "And, likewise" he paused "And, if I remember correctly, Kevin is supposed to be coming over today" he paused when the doorbell rang "Right now"

Ben sat up in shock, alarmed he had forgotten plans with his boyfriend

"Wha-"

"It's a surprise visit, Tennyson" Albedo chuckled, standing and leaving the room "Stay put, I'll let him in"

He travelled down the hall to the door, pulling open and smiling at Kevin.

"Hey" the raven haired teen greeted

"Hey" Albedo smiled, "He's in the living room" Kevin nodded, stepping past him "Have fun"

Kevin turned to cock a brow at him

"You aren't staying?"

"I was just on my way out"

"Alright. See you tomorrow?"

Albedo nodded, turning and hurrying out the door. Kevin walked down the halls and into the living room, smiling when he spotted Ben sprawled across the couch.

He took a seat

"Hey Benji" he appraised Ben's outfit "Nice. I like the shirt"

Ben blushed, smiling slightly

"I knew you would"

Kevin opened his arms, moving towards Ben, but he faltered when the brunette shifted away from him. His arms dropped and he cocked an eyebrow. Since when did Ben not want to cuddle?

"Ben?" he asked curiously

"We need to talk" Ben muttered

Kevin shifted back slightly, panic in his onyx eyes

"About?"

"I... I don't know how to explain it" Ben stated shakily, mentally cursing himself when tears built up in his eyes

"You aren't breaking up with me, are you?"

"What? No!" Kevin visibly relaxed "I just... Something has... happened to me..."

Kevin's eyes narrowed dangerously

"What happened?" he demanded

"Nothing bad!" Ben assured him "Nobody hurt me!"

More tears built up in his toxic green eyes and he looked away, blinking back his tears. He reached up, wiping them away with the back of his hand.

"Ben? Baby you're freaking me out"

"I-I don't want to tell you" Ben rasped

"Why?" Kevin whispered softly, reaching out and gently grasping Ben's hand

"I'm scared of what you'll say... And... And you might leave me"

Kevin's eyes widened in shock

"Ben-"

"I... I'm pregnant" toxic green eyes slammed shut, and the brunette turned his face away, pulling his hand away from Kevin's to cover his face.

Kevin's eyes widened in shock, his heart skipping a beat. Did he just say what he think he said?

"You... You're... What- Oh my god" he muttered

He pushed himself forward on the couch, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Ben. He pulled the smaller teenager backwards into his lap. Without any hesitation Ben turned around and hid his face in Kevin's chest, hands fisting into the ruffians black T-shirt.

"You're not mad?" Ben squeaked

"Of course not" Kevin said softly

The tears streaming down Ben's cheeks were of relief now, and he looked up at Kevin. The ruffian smiled down at him, and Ben pushed himself up, pressing their lips together. When they parted he smiled softly, green eyes sparkling.

"I love you" he beamed

"I love you too baby" Kevin whispered, a hand moving to rest on Ben's stomach before he leaned down and captured the brunette's lips in another kiss.

**Reviews are love~**


End file.
